1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for gripping, inflating and cooling vulcanized tires (hereinafter called PCI) and a method for gripping, inflating and cooling vulcanized tires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of tires in which nylon cords are used as reinforcement members, the PCI is used for the purpose of feeding compressed fluid into uncooled vulcanized tires carried out from a vulcanizing machine and cooling the same tires under an inflated condition. In the PCI in the prior art, an inside rim (a rim closer to the center of rotation of the PCI main body) is fixed to the PCI main body, while an outside rim is fixed via a rim interval adjust screw mechanism or a spacer to a frame that can be moved by means of a hydraulic cylinder in a direction at right angles to a center line of rotation of the PCI main body. Reaction forces of inflation of the same tire are taken up by a bayonet lock mechanism. A method of carrying an uncooled tire, delivered from the vulcanizing machine, onto one of the rims is employed in the prior art. This method is executed by a conveyor, by means of an unloader associated with the vulcanizing machine, or by a loader associated with the PCI after the delivered uncooled tire has released the bayonet lock mechanism and the space between the respective rims has been maintained.
However, the above-described method in the prior art involves the following problems.
The preciseness of the concentricity of the respective rims largely influences the uniformity of a produced tire. However, because of space restrictions, a high precision type guide such as a linear bearing or the like cannot be used as a guide for facilitating the sliding of an outside rim mount frame. Hence, the precision in concentricity of the respective rims is limited, and tire uniformity cannot be optimized.
Moreover, if the operation is stopped for a long period of time or if there is an interruption period, lamp black from the uncooled tire would cause main screw threads to seize. Hence rim interval adjustment would frequently become impossible. Even in the spacer method employed as a counter-measure against such problems, it is inconveniently necessary to provide and store a large variety of spacers.
In addition, the replacement of rims and adjustment of the rim spacing are operations which must be carried out in the PCI at locations where there is poor footing. Also, each rim has a weight of several kilograms even in the case of a rim for use with a passenger car tire. Therefore, carrying out the above operations is dangerous work. Still further, if a seizing of the screws occurs, the screw portion must be removed from the machine, thereby creating down time of the machine.